What Makes You Different
by juniorvaristy
Summary: SLASH Ephram and Wendell have always had each other and that was all that mattered. But when something gets in the way, will their relationship last through coming out to everyone? And what about Bright?
1. Chapter 1

**What Makes You Different**

**Disclaimer: **I own no one.

**Warning: **This is SLASH (male/male) so if you don't like it, don't read it. I don't mind criticism, but I don't want any flames saying that slash sucks because frankly, that's an opinion. You have been warned…happy reading!

**Author's Note: **As promised, I have started another Everwood story, a slash story. It deals mainly with Ephram and Wendell, but some Bright romance will be in there (he's with a girl…an O/C, but I'm not sure if I want to put it in or not.)

            If you walked down the hall in County High and observed the daily morning bustle, you'd see three different types of people. The majority of the small student body was 'cool'. They were all jocks, cheerleaders, or people who hung-out with jocks and cheerleaders. That alone would consume, at the very least, fifty percent of the student population. Then there were the students that were just there. Everybody knew who they were (everyone knew who _everyone_ was at County High), but they never did any amazing enough to be cool and dorky enough to be a loser/freak. They were just filling up spaces in the classrooms. Some of them had special talents, but that was as far as their names went. The last and least group (at least to the students) was the loser/freak group. It consisted of only two people. Ephram Brown and Wendell Loesser. Needless to say, they weren't well liked by the student body and they didn't really care. Not too rarely the cool kids would pick on them, especially Bright Abbott and his inner circle. But there were a few kids who were nice to them. Amy Abbott went out of her way to be nice to the two of them and so did her longtime boyfriend, Colin Hart. Some girls from the 'just there' group even had crushes on the two boys, not that they would ever show it in front of the 'cool' kids. But Ephram and Wendell never cared for they had a secret of their own. 

            "Hey, Brown!" Wendell called from down the hall before lunch one crisp day in late November. Everyone turned to see who was making all the racket and their eyes landed on Wendell. Bright made a snide comment to his friends and they all laughed except for Colin who rolled his eyes and playfully slapped Bright in the arm. Amy glared at her older brother as Wendell made his way over to Ephram's locker where Ephram was still battling with the books falling on his foot. 

            "Yes Wendell, I woke-up today waiting for you to break my eardrums. And now you have. Thanks Wendell, you've made my day!" he said with his signature sarcasm. But if one listened closely, there was something else behind the sarcasm. Something difficult to place. Wendell's laughter rang through the hallway as everyone turned back to whatever it was that they were doing before. 

            "So are you up for hanging out after school or something?" Wendell asked casually, putting a little more emphasis on 'something'. Ephram, paranoid that anyone could've heard, looked around frantically before clearing his throat and shrugging.

            "I don't know, I'll have to check with my dad."

            "Okay, cool. I'll swing by at around 4 then. Delia's home by then, right?"

            "You got it."

            "Alright. Oh, I forgot! I have to call my mom's mechanic." He slapped his forehead and gave Ephram a retreating pat on the back, nodding, and raced to the main office to make his 'oh so important' call. The other boy tried not to stare on after him, turning away discreetly and finishing the battle with his locker, triumphantly slamming it closed. Ephram looked up to see Amy Abbott and Colin Hart both staring amusedly at him. 

            "What?"  

            "Nothing," Colin chuckled, "It's just maybe you shouldn't be so hard on the poor thing." He nodded towards the locker. 

            "Ah, it's an inanimate object. It'll live." Amy and Colin laughed.

            "Do you want to sit with us today?" Colin offered, always being the first to ask. Amy smiled encouragingly. 

            "No thanks," Ephram turned the offer down, "My eardrum barrier thing has already been broken thanks to Wendell. I'm not looking for a beating from Bright."

            "Aw, Bright's not going to do anything to you."

            "I'm pretty sure he'd like to if given the chance."

            "Oh come on," Amy teased, "Just because Wendell's not here to push reason into your mind, doesn't mean you can't take the initiative yourself and join us!" Ephram smiled, letting himself be pulled to the cafeteria and seated next to Colin, across from Bright. Bright didn't look too happy to see Ephram, though he didn't say a word, eyes focused somewhere else. Ephram shifted uncomfortablely, concentrating on the door. Wendell walked through it as if sensing Ephram's need for escape.

            "Look, there's Wendell. I really should go keep him company," Ephram stood up hastily, but Colin pushed him down.

            "It's okay," he chuckled, "Wendell can sit with us too."      

            "NO!" Bright objected, turning red when everyone looked at him strangely, "I mean, you can't make him sit here if he wants to sit alone with his freak friend. They belong together anyways." Everyone smothered snickers except for Amy and Colin who just looked at Ephram. Ephram stood up.

            "I'll see you around guys." He approached Wendell who was talking to a few freshmen girls, discreetly trying to flirt with him.

            "Hey Wendell," Ephram greeted him glancing over at the girls who looked as if Christmas had come early (these were the ones that had crushes on the two boys, never wanting the cool crowd to find out), "Ladies." One girl sighed involuntarily. Finally, they walked away and the two boys retreated out to the courtyard. No one went out to the courtyard in the frigid weather Everwood was experiencing at the present time so the two knew they'd have privacy. Gingerly, Wendell took Ephram's hand and squeezed it gently. 

            "So how about it?" Wendell asked after a few moments of companionable silence.

            "How about what?" With Wendell, Ephram let his cynical guard down.

           "You and me tonight at my place. My parents are out for the weekend and they're leaving me in charge.  My little sister is off to a sleepover with her friends. Do you want to stay for dinner?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively. Ephram laughed, blushing slightly.

            "I'm sure I'll get full permission from my dad. Anything to stay away from his cooking for me!" The two boys laughed together harmoniously. Wendell had Ephram. Ephram had Wendell. He was all the other needed and they were happy with that. 

***Please review and in the review, tell me: Should I add a Bright romance thing in here with an OC? I'll make it interesting. I promise.***


	2. Chapter 2

**What Makes You Different**

**Disclaimer: **I own no one.

**Warning: **This is SLASH (male/male) so if you don't like it, don't read it. I don't mind criticism, but I don't want any flames saying that slash sucks because frankly, that's an opinion. You have been warned…happy reading!

**Author's Note: **Here's another update!! I really don't have much to say. Oh yeah!! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!!!

            Wendell Loesser was not your typical romantic. He usually did not go out of his way to show is significant other that he loved him. But that day in particular was special. Wendell absent mindedly escorted his little sister, Sarah, to her friend's house for a sleepover, giving her a story about Ephram and him having a guy's night in. Sarah got the notion that they would be watching anime marathons, trading mangas, and wrestling each other, talking about girls. Sure, there was going to be anime movies, manga, and wrestling, but there definitely wouldn't be any talk of girls. Wendell hid a smile as Sarah rang the doorbell to her friend's house. 

            "Bye Wendell!" the twelve year old called, bringing her fifteen year old brother out of his daze.

            "Bye Sarah, have fun!"

            'You too, don't mess up the house too much!" The two Loesser kids smiled at each other, a rare sight in Everwood. In fact, unlike the closeness that Ephram and Delia shared, Wendell and Sarah were practically strangers. It wasn't as if they fought constantly (like Wendell did with his older brother), they just didn't go for the sibling bond thing. Wendell raced back to his house, anticipating the oncoming evening.

            "Hey dad?" Ephram Brown knocked lightly on his dad's office door. Andy, who'd been looking through a patient's files, looked up surprised at Eprham's appearance.

            "Ephram, what's going on?"

            "I was just wondering if I could, uh, sleepover at Wendell's house tonight."

            "Sleepover?" Andy smiled, already knowing what was going on since his son's friend had already told him the plan.

            "Yeah. If it's not alright, I'll just go over to hang-out."

            "No, it's fine. Have fun. You're going to miss my famous pasta tonight!"

            "Oh no! What will I do?" Ephram smiled sarcastically before leaving the office to go home and get ready. As he hopped on his bike and pedaled home, Ephram couldn't seem to wipe that goofy smile off his face. He was floating through the streets of Everwood, not caring if anyone saw. Not that anyone did since next to nobody noticed him around. He was just 'the Great Doctor Brown's spiteful son'. But he didn't care. 

            "Hey dorkus! What are you smiling about, huh?" Bright Abbott stepped right into Eprham's path, making Ephram's bubble pop and he came crashing down. Literally. 

            "Not you," Ephram retorted. Bright laughed.

            "What? You got a hot date tonight or something?" 

            "My urge to date is as big as your mental capacity." Bright stopped to think for a minute and Ephram took this time to speed away. Bright was about to yell something after him, but something else caught his eye. Actually, it was more of a _someone. Swallowing, Bright retreated back home. _

~*~

            After Ephram dropped Delia off at Nina's to play until their father got home, he took his bike and biked to Wendell's house as fast as he could without having people stare. To say that he looked forward to spending the night with Wendell was the understatement of the century. He knocked on the door to the Loesser house, nervous for some odd reason. Wendell opened the door to reveal a dark house. He smiled and grabbed Ephram's bag, throwing it aside, opening the door wider to let him in. Ephram stepped into the house, taking in Wendell's appearance, never dissatisfied. Finally Wendell turned the lights on and Ephram gasped. He'd forgotten what today was. He'd been so caught up in everything else that he'd forgotten. But Wendell had remembered. 

            "Happy birthday, Ephram." Wendell said quietly to Ephram, planting a kiss on his lips. 

***Sorry that was so short. There's more slashy goodness in the next chapter, I promise!***

**Thanks for all the reviews:**

**Hot-pepper96: **Well now that I think about it, the Bright romance is kinda adding to the drama, you'll see why. But it doesn't really focus much on that. It's mainly Ephram/Wendell don't worry. Thanks for reviewing!

**T.A.T.U.: **Thinking about that, but not really sure. Hehe, I need something like…not Bright's type, but someone he can still fall for instantly. What do you think?

**Maria Christina: **Here's another chappy for ya!

**Ri: **Well your humble opinion is right!!! Lol

**Blatty: ***gasp* YOU LIKE EVERWOOD TOO?!?!?! You are the coolest person ever!! When I saw your review I was like "Whoa…dude…"

**Nobody's Listening: **I love Wendell Ephram too. It's okay about not reviewing a lot. Anyways, W/E it is!!

**Kellyerielf: **Thanks! Well, I usually read Ephram/Bright or Ephram/Colin or Colin/Bright. But then one day I was like "WENDELL!!" I love Wendell, that might be the reason why I didn't pass the fic onto anybody else =D. Thanks again!!

**Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What Makes You Different**

**Disclaimer: **I own no one.

**Warning: **This is SLASH (male/male) so if you don't like it, don't read it. I don't mind criticism, but I don't want any flames saying that slash sucks because frankly, that's an opinion. You have been warned…happy reading!

**Author's Note: **Here's another update!! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!!!

Ephram was speechless. Never before in his 15 years on Earth had anyone done anything for him to the magnitude of what Wendell had done. He'd literally turned his living room into a ballroom, complete with an empty space for a dance floor and burning candles. Ephram turned his head and glanced into the dining room. There was a table set for two, also lit by candles and a banner up, creating the threshold between living room and dining room with _'Happy Birthday Ephram!' _emblazoned over it. 

            "Do you like it?" Wendell asked tentatively after a moment of silence. 

            "I love it." Ephram grinned widely. Wendell took Ephram's hand and led him to the dining room.

            "I asked my mom if I could borrow her cookbook so we wouldn't be stuck eating instant macaroni and cheese."

            "I wouldn't mind eating macaroni and cheese," Ephram protested at his boyfriend's hard work. But Wendell just shook his head and sat Ephram down at the table. He disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a large plate of lasagna, Ephram's favorite dish. Setting the hot plate gently onto the table in front of the birthday boy, he scooped some out and dropped it onto an awaiting plate. 

            "I knew you liked lasagna, but I wasn't sure what kind so I picked one that looked the best. Sorry if it doesn't taste that good." Ephram picked up his fork and took a tiny bite, thriving in the hot cheesy taste of it.

            "It rocks, baby." Wendell grinned and took a seat across from Ephram, tasting a bit of his own cooking as well, surprised that it didn't taste like melted plastic. 

            "Did you burn the kitchen doing this?" Ephram inquired, being totally serious. Wendell shrugged sheepishly.

            "Well I _did kind of break one of my mom's pots. But I figure I'll be able to replace it."_

            "You didn't have to do this. A simple 'happy birthday' would've been fine."

            "No, you're right," Wendell agreed, "I didn't have to do this. But I wanted to. So stop complaining and eat." The boys laughed and dug into their food without hesitation. 

            After the wonderful meal, Wendell hadn't finished with his surprises. He told Ephram not to move a muscle as he retreated into the kitchen once again. A few seconds later, he emerged with a small cake in his hands. It was a New York Cheesecake, the kind that Ephram complained about missing at least once a week. Ephram's eyes were wide in surprise and astonishment and again, he was speechless. Lucky for him, the phone rang. Wendell looked at the clock and the wall and smiled with satisfaction.

            "Right on time," he muttered as he picked up the phone and pressed speaker, "Hey Dr. Brown. Hey Delia." Ephram's head snapped up.

            "Brown," Wendell turned to Ephram speaking to him like he did in school, "We have something to say to you." Quickly, Wendell lit the candles and three not-so-harmonious voices rang through the Loesser household.

            "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Ephram! Happy birthday to you!" 

            "Make a wish! Make a wish!" Delia shouted through the phone. Ephram was beet red by now and Wendell leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Make it count." So that no one else could hear. Ephram looked into Wendell's eyes and thought of the perfect wish. Then, he blew out his candles. All sixteen of them. 

            "Ephram, do you know what?" Dr. Brown asked him.

            "What?" Eprham croaked, barely able to form words.

            "You're taking your driver's test next week!" Ephram, again, couldn't say a thing, he was so shocked. Wendell chuckled lightly.

            "He would say thank you, Dr. Brown, but I think he's a bit tongue-tied right now." Dr. Brown and Delia laughed and then said good-bye. Wendell hung up the phone before turning back to Ephram. 

            "So what'd you wish for?" he said softly serving Ephram a slice of the long desired cake. 

            "If I told you," Ephram grinned, "I'd have to kill you. And I wouldn't want that to happen to you." 

            "Fair enough." The two boys ate in companionable silence before going out to the living room, hands linked together. Wendell hit the play button to the stereo and some cheesy love song came over the speakers. Ephram looked at Wendell who was noticeablely red by now, and laughed softly before squeezing his hand.

            "Can I have this dance?" Ephram asked the beet red boy. Wendell nodded sheepishly before encircling his arms around Ephram's neck.

            "So I guess I get to be the manly today," Ephram joked holding Wendell around the waist. 

            "Only because it's your birthday," Wendell retorted. 

            "That's what they all say." The boys laughed softly together and the song ended. Wendell hit the change CD button and the CD changer could be heard as both boys dropped onto the couch, entangled with the other. Sounds of punk rock blasted through the house, but neither Ephram nor Wendell seemed to notice how loud it really was. They were each lost in the other boy's eyes thinking how lucky he was for having such a great boyfriend. Without warning, Wendell leaned in for a kiss. Ephram accepted his lips gladly, marveling at how soft Wendell's lips were. He opened his mouth to let Wendell's tongue in, sliding his own into Wendell's mouth. Their kisses were slow and soft, yet heated with so much passion for the other boy, fingers running wild through the blond and brown hair. Slowly, they let their hands roam the body, under the shirt, over the pants. Each could feel an erection pounding at his cock and each could feel the other's erection. Finally, they broke apart, neither wanting to get too far, each wanting to savor the moments they had with each other. Ephram leaned his head back against Wendell's chest licking his lips and tasting Wendell when he did. Wendell wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, sighing happily having him in his embrace.

            "It came true," Ephram whispered after a moment of silence. 

            "What?"

            "My wish. It came true," Ephram tilted his head up to look at Wendell, "I wished to spend time with you, to be able to love you. It came true."

            Wendell smiled slightly, kissing Ephram again softly on the lips, "I love you."

            Ephram was filled with joy. He'd never heard those words come out of Wendell Loesser's mouth and now he had. And they were reserved just for him, "I love you too." 

**Thanks for the reviews (Everwood premier tomorrow!!!):**

**Nsyncfan333: **Thanks!

**T.A.T.U.: **Aww well thanks for reading!

**Kellyerielf: **hahahahaha!! I know, someone usually wouldn't forget his own birthday, but knowing Ephram, it wouldn't be too out of character for him. I'm a bit Bright-crazy too. But that's why I put him in. I was like "You know, this story has absolutely nothing to do with Bright. But I love him so let's add him in and make it a conflict." And then I thought of a good conflict. But I can't tell you what it is because it would ruin the story. =D

**Maria Christina: **Are you serious? My story's the only wendell/ephram fic? Well, something HAS to be done about that then!!! Thanks for reviewing!

**Queen-Ditz: **You love this? Wow, I must be doing SOMETHING right here…thanks!

**Lady Bisenshi(niki): **You'll find out who Bright was looking at in the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Blatty: **Well I didn't know you READ Everwood!!! DUDE!!! THAT IS THE COOLEST THING IN THE WORLD! Lol well, update your Outsiders stories soon!!! But no big rush, I know how _I was with mine…hehe…_


	4. Chapter 4

What Makes You Different

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. Except for Jarrett, that is. 

**Warning: **This is SLASH (male/male) so if you don't like it, don't read it. I don't mind criticism, but I don't want any flames saying that slash sucks because frankly, that's an opinion. You have been warned…happy reading!

**Author's Note: **Okay well the OC for Bright is introduced in this chapter. 

            Bright Abbott was an insecure boy. He didn't look very insecure at first glance only because he had years of experience to hide it. He wasn't quite sure _when_ exactly he figured it out. All he knew was it had been awhile. Nobody knew his secret except for his journal. Yes, his journal. At one point, he couldn't take everything that was being thrown at him all at once. Everyone in Everwood took him for some jock without brains. True he was never great at memorizing when the civil war started or the rules in math, but he still had common sense. They all treated him like some dirt bag. And on top of that, he was a confused teen. It wasn't that he wasn't happy with his life because, to the contrary, he was. But the only problem was that he didn't know how to tell anyone his one secret from the world. And that was mainly the reason for his journal. Technically, it was a diary, but Bright felt emasculated enough already and declared that it was a journal. Not that anyone knew he kept one at all. 

            "Wow Bright, I didn't know you could work so diligently," Dr. Abbott mused, stepping into the kitchen one afternoon. Startled, Bright slammed the book he was writing in shut and jumped. 

            "Hi dad," he smiled weakly, pulling the book towards his chest in a somewhat protective fashion, "What's there to eat?"

            "Ah, well the working brain needs some nourishment sometimes, even if it is yours," he dad smiled, muttering the last part under his breath. Bright heard it though.

            "I'll be back soon. I'm going to go out for awhile." Without waiting for a response, Bright dashed out the front door, book in hand. There were times when he was close to telling his father, but he always chickened out. Dr. Abbott already thought lowly enough of his son; why would Bright need to give him another reason to be upset with him? 

            He was trying his best to torment Ephram Brown until Brown said something utterly confusing. It took a minute for what he said to sink in and when it finally did, Ephram was already speeding away. Bright opened his mouth to yell the perfect comeback. And that's when he saw him. He'd never seen the boy in town ever before. Closing his mouth, all teasing put aside, Bright sank onto the curb. What was it with him? Why did he feel this way about guys? And most of all, why the hell was he so uncomfortable with being gay? 

            Jarrett Davidson wandered the streets of Everwood. What was with this town? What did people do for fun around here—play checkers? Jarrett snorted to himself and ran his fingers through his chestnut colored hair. The truth was, he missed home a lot more than he would have liked to admit. He missed the keg parties down in Kevin's basement every time his parents were away (which was at least twice a month). He missed hearing his sister banging up the stairs of his old house, complaining about her bitches of friends. Hell, he even missed his prison of a school. At least the kids there had character and it was big. That way no one knew anything about the person sitting next to them. Here, Jarrett had just moved into this rinky-dink town two days prior and already everyone knew he was new. His family moving in had made the front page of the local newspaper. That was sad. But what he missed most about being at home was Kevin. His long-time boyfriend. _'Well I guess it's ex-boyfriend now,' Jarrett thought bitterly to himself. Yes, he was gay and no, he didn't know if anyone would accept it in this small town. Jarrett looked across the street to find a blond-haired boy looking at him. They locked gazes for a minute before Jarrett tore his eyes away, bumping into another boy in the process. _

            "Sorry," he muttered. 

            "No problem, Davidson." The wild-haired boy responded, smiling crazily.   
            "Okay this is getting to be really freaky," Jarrett sighed, "Why the hell does everyone know who I am?"

            "Because you're in Everwood. Get used to it. Brown had to learn it the hard way. Want a piece of advice?"

            "Not really." 

            But the kid continued anyway, "Don't take Brown's advice."

            "Who's Brown?"

            "Ephram Brown. The old new kid."

            "What?"

            "He was the new kid before you came."

            "Oh."

            "I'm Wendell Loesser," he held out his hand. Jarrett stared at it as if it were a foreign object, much like Ephram had done the first time Wendell introduced himself. 

            "You shake it," Wendell instructed matter-of-factly.

            Jarrett blinked a few times before taking the outstretched hand and lightly shaking it, "I'm Jarrett Davidson. But apparently, you already know that."

            "I have my sources. I'll see you around, Davidson." With that, Wendell walked off multiple grocery bags in hand. Jarrett was left to stare after him, raising his hand in a limp wave that Wendell wouldn't have seen anyway. After watching Wendell's figure disappear into a dot of nothing, Jarrett turned and headed in the direction that he assumed was the direction of his house, a small trace of a grin spreading on his face. Maybe this new town wouldn't be so bad after all. 

**I know it took me awhile and I know it's kind of dry, this chapter. But I need this for the rest of the story. Thanks!**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Ri: **I know!!! Wendell wasn't in it at all! Oh well…I hope you like this chapter!

**Maria Christina: **Hehe, thanks. I only succeeded in writing one other slash fic for another fandom so I'm still pretty new at this. =D

**LB: **Yeah, I know what you mean. You were somewhat close, but not really with your guess. I don't know if that makes sense, but it might seeing as you and me have these twisted conversations over these review and response thingies that only we would understand. =D

**Hjordis: **Thanks! Okay, I'm going to try and get Wendell's home life in there sometime soon. Obviously it has to be in there, but I'm working out the problems in his family. It'll come soon though I promise. 

**Please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

What Makes You Different

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. Except for Jarrett, that is. 

**Warning: **This is SLASH (male/male) so if you don't like it, don't read it. I don't mind criticism, but I don't want any flames saying that slash sucks because frankly, that's an opinion. You have been warned…happy reading!

**Author's Note: **Sorry that took so incrediblely long!

            "Is that the new kid?" the student body of County High whispered as Jarrett stalked down the hallway on Monday morning. He wasn't oblivious to the stares of the whispers, but it didn't intimidate him much either. Headphones pressed firmly against his ears, Jarrett scanned the narrow corridor for his first period class, glancing once at his already wrinkled schedule.

            "You look lost," someone tapped him on the back. Jarrett turned to find a pretty blond girl smiling slightly at him, a taller boy at her side.

            "I'm okay," he remarked, "Thanks." True he was lost, but didn't need any help from the locals. 

            "I'm Amy. Amy Abbott," she obviously couldn't take the hint, "And this is my boyfriend Colin Hart." She indicated the boy next to her. Jarrett nodded politely at both of them.

            "I'm Jarrett Davidson," he offered.

            "We know."

            "Uh…right. I'll see you around." Jarrett turned to go, hitching his bag up onto his shoulder. 

            "Hey Davidson, nice to see that you're so happy to be here!" a familiar voice called from down the hall. Jarrett turned around, forcing a smile off of his face. 

            "Well, you know how it is. Aren't all new kids just ecstatic to be here?" he asked, shrugging indifferently. There was another boy with Wendell. He was tall, had dark hair and dark eyes, and extremely pale skin. 

            "This is Brown," Wendell indicated the mysterious boy next to him. 

            "Are you the old new kid?" Jarrett asked him seriously. Ephram looked confused for a minute before turning to Wendell and punching him lightly in the shoulder.

            "You could say that, but most refer to me as 'geekazoid'. Or something of that nature," he nodded as a passing jock muttered 'freak' under his breath. Brown smiled, "Point proven. I'm Ephram, if you're wondering because contrary to popular belief, Brown is my last name not my first."

            Jarrett laughed, "I'll keep that in mind. Hey do you guys want to help me find my classroom?" 

            "First day maze?" Ephram inquired, "Yeah, I had that too. Let's see," he took Jarrett's schedule and looked it over, "You have class with Wendell first and you're with both of us for lunch and chemistry. And you're with me for music. That's it. Lead the way, Loesser."

            Wendell looked taken aback, "Loesser?"

            "Yeah. That's your last name, remember?" 

            "Oh right! Sorry, it slipped my mind." Wendell grinned his crazy grin and led the way to the unknown classroom. 

            Bright Abbott slammed his locker shut and spun to face an extremely amused Amy and Colin. It seemed, these days, that they were attached by the hip. Whenever he wanted to hang-out with Colin, Amy had to come. And even though he was used to them being together all the time, Bright couldn't help but feel like a third wheel. Sure, the feeling was inevitable; he'd known it was coming at him sooner or later, but it wasn't a pleasant feeling at all.

            "Aw, Bright, are you in a fight with your locker?" Amy teased. Bright grumbled that he wasn't and pushed past his sister and his best friend to make it to his first period class one time. Believe it or not, he was actually getting into the realm of caring about his school work. 

            "Shocking, I know," Bright muttered under his breath to no one in particular, sliding into his seat in the back of the room. The teacher almost had a heart attack when she realized that Bright was raising his hand to answer a question—correctly. 

            "Yes, Bright, you may go to the bathroom," Mrs. Johnston sighed when the blond boy's hand flew into the air. 

            "No, Mrs. Johnston, I want to answer the question," the junior said matter-of-factly. When the aging teacher looked at Bright, she saw determination mixed in with a bit of anger and grudge. Nodding and hoping she wouldn't regret it, she handed the chalk to Bright. Almost happily, Bright made his way to the front of the room and started at the math problem before him. 

            "Why, Mr. Abbott, that's…correct!" Mrs. Johnston declared with a not-so-subtle tone of surprise as Bright proudly stomped to the back of the room, taking his seat again, rolling his eyes. Slightly annoyed at her non-existent faith, Bright didn't attempt to raise his hand again. When the bell rang, Bright was the first one out of his seat and out the door. He was very edgy, though he didn't exactly know why. At least not until lunch time. 

            Bright was at his locker, grabbing a few books that he would need for the afternoon, Colin and Amy waiting for him. They were going on and on about plans to get together at the lake that weekend and maybe have a picnic; just the three of them for old time's sake. But Bright didn't really want to go even though he knew that, eventually, he'd find himself in his car wondering why he was agreeing to go. He closed his locker and told Amy and Colin he was hungry. They laughed because he said that everyday and besides, Bright was _always_ hungry. The trio turned towards the cafeteria, talking about who knows what when the blond boy froze in his place. There he was. Jarrett Davidson, the new boy in town. Bright gulped and blinked twice before running to catch up with his sister and his best friend. No, he was _not_ going to fall for the new guy. He wouldn't let himself. Besides, he was obviously befriending Ephram Brown and Wendell Loesser, which was definitely not Bright's crowd. So there was no reason to even start to have feelings for him, right? Bright shook his head. That didn't make any sense, but it was good enough for him. 

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Wisk8r: **awww, thanks! That's so sweet!

**LB: **Haha! Well, I can tell you this much…one of your predictions is right and ultimately, another one will too. 

**Maria Christina: **lol! I've decided that if I ever get to create my own boyfriend (hey, just dreaming here), I want him to look like either Jarrett or Bright. =D

**Kellyerielf: **Yeah, new guys always cause problems in Everwood don't they? Well, it's all going to be good for Bright in the end =D

**Hjordis: **I think your senses are right! Actually it's going to be a very complicated triangle…I'm going to have to figure this one out…=D

**Queen-Ditz: **That's okay, I just like to know that you read it!

**Hot-pepper96: **A lot, that's all I'll tell you =D

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

What Makes You Different

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. Except for Jarrett, that is. 

**Warning: **This is SLASH (male/male) so if you don't like it, don't read it. I don't mind criticism, but I don't want any flames saying that slash sucks because frankly, that's an opinion. You have been warned…happy reading!

**Author's Note: **Sorry that took so incrediblely long! School…as always.

            "Hey guys!" Bright Abbott ran to catch up with Wendell and Ephram who were standing a few feet away. The two younger boys looked up, confused. Bright skidded to a stop in front of them and smiled cheerfully.

            "What…" Ephram trailed off before shaking his head, "No forget it. I don't want to know." Wendell didn't look any less baffled. 

            "Huh?" Oh…well I heard…your birthday passed…um, happy belated?" Bright offered weakly. 

          "Let me get this straight. You come all the way here to wish me a happy belated birthday? No comments?  No jokes? Are you sure you feel alright?"

            "Can't a guy be nice once in awhile?" Secretly, Bright knew what he wanted and he only hoped Ephram and Wendell didn't figure it out. He did a lot of thinking the night before, so much to the point where he had to take Tylenol for his aching head, and decided that it wasn't worth ruining his reputation for. Apparently, his heart disagreed. Admittedly, he _had_ been running low in the love department, but what could he do? Guys didn't come by the dozen in Everwood. Not interested ones anyway. Take Ephram Brown for instance. Bright knew he was attracted to Ephram ever since he moved to Everwood, but he had to go and get all googly eyed for his sister who already had a boyfriend. It was weird because he'd sworn that he saw Ephram and Wendell holding hands one day. But when he looked back, they were shoving each other around. 

            "Yo! Bright! What the hell are you doing?" one of the football players yelled from the other end of the hall. Bright turned red as everyone's eyes rested on him.

            "Go ahead," Ephram stated wryly, "You're pack is calling."

           Bright hesitated before shaking his head, "Nah, forget them," then he yelled, "I'll catch up with you later, dude!" They gave him strange looks before turning away and walking on. 

            "So this is the famous Bright Abbott," a voice came from behind him. Bright spun around and came face to face with Jarrett. The new kid. _Him._

            "Uh…yeah…I guess." Bright stumbled over his words, losing his usual confident, and cocky, personality. If Jarrett noticed anything strange, he didn't show it. Everyone started walking out of the school building together and Bright lagged behind, feeling left out, not for the first time. Luckily, it didn't bother him much even if he was uncomfortable listening to a conversation about bands he'd never heard of before. Besides, he was used to being the outsider; he'd gotten lots of practice with Amy and Colin. 

            Ephram watched both Bright and Jarrett as he walked along, Jarrett between himself and Wendell. He'd never considered himself to be of the jealous type so it didn't bother Ephram much when Wendell introduced him to Jarrett. It didn't bother him that Jarrett was suddenly a part of their group and it didn't bother him that Jarrett and Wendell were becoming closer friends. Besides, he knew that Wendell loved him and it was ridiculous to think that he would be cheating. Not only that, but Ephram was always there with them as it was so it didn't matter much in the end. He wasn't even sure if Jarrett was gay; he probably wasn't. However, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Bright Abbott was gay. He'd known a week into his start at County High, but since he figured that Everwood wasn't an exactly accepting community, he didn't say anything. Besides, he was never quite in the right mood for a beating either. It didn't require many brain cells to see that Bright liked Jarrett either. This didn't bother Ephram at all. In fact, it kind of made him happy. Of course there was only one problem: the possibility that Jarrett wasn't gay, which would painstakingly crush Bright Abbott. _'Wait a minute,' _Ephram thought to himself, _'Since when do you care what Bright Abbott feels?' _Ephram just shrugged it off as another one of those things he would never understand. It was kind of like how he'd never figure out why he tried to go after Amy Abbott. 

            Wendell didn't know what it was about Jarrett that made him so…gravitated towards him. It wasn't as if he was attracted to him in any way more than a friend because he wasn't. Besides, he loved Ephram. There was something about Jarrett Davidson, though, something in the way he talked about a certain friend from where he came from that hinted Wendell; Jarrett wasn't exactly straight. It didn't make much of a difference to Wendell, but he knew that it made all the difference in the world to the Abbott boy. Bright was attracted to Jarrett just like he was attracted to Ephram months prior. Wendell couldn't help but feel a bit of resentment towards Bright for that, though he couldn't exactly place why. It wasn't as if Bright had Ephram now, Wendell decided gloatingly. At least Jarrett was unmistakably single and seemingly slightly attracted to Bright as well. Of course, it never happened that way in love, Wendell had learned that much. It would take more than just a mere _attraction_ to be able to get those two together. For one thing, Bright was stubborn as hell, kind of like Ephram. For another thing, neither knew the other was gay as well, which would be just a _slight_ setback. But Wendell wasn't going to let an opportunity like this just slip by. He would make sure they got together; they _had _to. He didn't know why he felt that way, but he did. Lately, it seemed to be all he was feeling: clueless. 

            "Do you guys want rides?" Bright asked out of the blue. 

            Jarrett nodded, "If it's not out of the way for you." Wendell and Ephram, on the other hand, stared at him as if he'd sprouted another head and a few extra legs. 

            "Yo! E!" Bright waved his hand in front of the brunette's face, "Brown!" Ephram snapped out of his shock, startling Wendell at the same time. 

            "Wh-what?" 

            "I asked if you guys wanted rides?" Bright repeated. 

            "Sure…" Both younger boys answered at the same time. Bright nodded and hauled Ephram's bike into the back of the truck, then Wendell's. Jarrett said he walked to school. 

            "Bright, what about Amy and Colin? Don't you have to drive them too?" Wendell asked uncertainly. 

            Bright nodded, "Usually, yes. But today Colin's mom is picking them up. They have to go somewhere together for something," he shrugged, "I wasn't really paying attention."

            At the sound of Amy's name, Jarrett perked up, "Wait. Amy Abbott. That's your sister?"

            Bright nodded, feeling his heart sinking, "Yeah, why?"

            "No reason." The four boys piled into the truck, practically sitting on top of one another though if you asked Ephram and Wendell, they didn't mind at all. Bright got nervous, feeling Jarrett so close to him. He gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white and he basically tuned out the entire conversation that was going on, focusing on the road. _'Calm down, Bright. Calm down.'_ He tried telling himself. But he couldn't. It was a mix between disappointment and anger. Disappointment because of the way Jarrett asked about Amy and anger because of how unfair it was that Jarrett asked about Amy. If that even made any sense at all. He dropped Wendell off first, then Jarrett. As he was driving to the Brown's, he contemplated talking to Ephram about it. 

            "You're quiet," Ephram pointed out a few minutes after they left Jarrett's house. 

            "Just tired," Bright replied shortly, pulling into the driveway of Ephram's house. Ephram got out and Bright helped him take his bike down, "See you around dude."

            "Bright," Ephram's voice stopped him. Bright turned to face the younger boy, "Yeah?"

            "It's okay to like him and say so, you know." Ephram turned and walked into his house without another word. Bright stood there like an idiot, mouth dropped. He knew? How did he know? No, he wasn't talking about Jarrett. Was he? Who else could it have been? Bright shook his head and jumped into his truck, speeding away. He couldn't think about this anymore. It was just way too confusing. 

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Maria Christina: **Thanks! I try I really do J

**T.A.T.U.: **You do?! That's a relief! I was afraid that you guys wouldn't get who Bright liked or the set-up with Jarrett, but I didn't want to over-do it, under-do it or anything.

**Ri****: LOL! Yeah that happens to me all the time. I know! But don't worry, he will, he will. The spoilers said so J I know I shouldn't be reading them, but I had to. **

**Yelak: **I hope you _still like it!_

**LB: **You predicted something about Wendell and Bright and let me give you a hint: it makes things much more complicated. 

**K-Lee: **Aww thanks! I wouldn't leave you hanging like that! It just takes a long time for me to do updates, sorry!

**Jenn: **Yeah sure! Here's a graphic of him that tells you pretty much what he looks like. He was in the first season and he's coming back soon. 

yeah his real name is Cody McMains.

**Wisk8er: **Haha, thanks! Sorry this chapter took so long, I'll try to take less than a month this time J

**Please review!!**


End file.
